Printers generally include a print controller that receives print jobs, and a print engine. Print jobs include raw print data (e.g., Page Description Language (PDL) data), and a job ticket. Job tickets are often used to specify output characteristics for the job, such as the type of media to use when printing the job, the number of logical pages on a side of media (also referred to as a sheet side), stapling instructions, duplexing instructions, etc. When receiving a job, the printer may not print the job immediately. Instead, the job may be written to a job spool and held until the job is rasterized. The print controller may de-spool the raw print data, and rasterize the raw print data into bitmap data. Bitmap data may then be written to a rip spool, such as when multiple copies of the job are to be printed and/or the job is too complex to rasterize the job fast enough to provide the print engine with bitmap data at the rated speed of the print engine. A job spool and/or a rip spool may be stored by one or more hard disk drives, flash drives, or other types of non-volatile storage systems. The print engine utilizes the bitmap data to mark a printable media, such as paper.
In some cases, a print operator may lack information about what media to load at the printer in order to print the job. This may reduce the efficiency of the printing process as the print operator is tasked with loading media at the printer during printing. It therefore remains a problem to determine the media requirements for a job when media information for printing a job is missing or incomplete.